1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of submunition including a fuze or detonating device which can be armed in dependence upon environmental conditions, and wherein the fuze is electrically actuatable from an accumulator or energy storage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Submunition of that type, in a functional interrelationship with its fuze, is usually equipped with a complete securing device; in effect, self-sufficiently operating within the respective submunition, which causes an arming of the submunition only first in dependence upon the presence of certain surroundings or environmental criteria (such as the reaching of a lurking position or free flight after leaving a carrier).